No One Else
by Daba91
Summary: "Bella!" I closed my eyes and slowly turned in the direction my name had been called. I knew that voice. I knew it better than any other voice in the whole world. It was his voice. I open my eyes, and as I do, I see him. "Emmett?" Em/B AH
1. Prologue

_**Alright, were to begin? Firstly, let me apologize a thousand times for disappearing for the past… too many months. Life has been incredibly complicated with school, work, and countless family issues, and every time I've made an attempt to jump back into my writing things have gotten complicated, but I am officially on break from school so I've got a little bit of free time. If you're a new reader than you probably haven't read any of my other stories, and for those have read my stories, I hope you'll forgive me and bear with me as I try to jump back into writing. It will be a slow working process as I will be working on picking up from where I left off on "Leave Out All The Rest," and "Forks," while also trying to start a few new stories like the one you're about to read. The reason I will be adding new stories is so that, if at any time I suffer from every writer's nightmare, "The Writer's Block," or I just feel like jumping genres depending on my mood I can work on a different story.**_

_**Okay, so this story is Emmett/Bella and for those of you who like the traditional Edward/Bella pairing, I apologize, but I ask you to keep an open mind if you intend to read this. Given that this is fanfic, it is fun to, at times, play a bit with the characters and present something different to the reader's, and since there are so many of us writing Twific's, this allows me to be original. Edward will still be a major character in this story, and at times he may not seem likeable, but he is a good person. For those of you who have read my stories in the past you already know that I am notorious for my incredibly long Author's Notes, and I will be leaving another at the end of this prologue, and for those of you reading this and wondering when it will end, sorry… and here's the story.**_

_**This story is titled after Allison Iraheta's song, "No One Else"**_

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**_

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

_**Bella's, P.O.V.**_

As kids were given this romanticized image of true love through stories where princes save princesses from all the evils of the world and everyone lives happily ever after. Then you grow up and the concept of love becomes… complicated. Whether because you get dumped for the first time, you get used, cheated on, or you get your heart broken by that person who you thought was the one. Or if, like me, you see two people so in love, and wish that it was you, only to see those same two people leave each other without so much as a good-bye, and it forces you to fear the idea of ever falling in love because you're afraid of getting your heart broken.

Now I won't say that true love doesn't exist, I'm just saying that before E… him… I never thought I'd find it, and now I'm just not so sure if I can keep it. I wanted nothing more but to go to him, allow him to wrap his strong arms around me and tell me that everything would work out and that he loved me, and in a moment of blissful insanity, I'd tell him I loved him too. However, my fear just wouldn't allow it. So here I am boarding a flight to go back to my life, with no love, and a sharp pain in my chest. I really wish things had been different though, like maybe, we could have met sooner, perhaps we could have bumped into each other at the park, he could have approached me and asked me out on a date, or maybe by some strange twist in fate I could have found myself lost in Seattle where I could have wondered into his bar. He could have laughed his beautiful laugh at my apparent lack of direction and then we could have spent the whole night lost in conversation. I would have liked that. Yet, for some strange reason, I met him in the most impossible way, and now that it's all come crashing down around me, I can't seem to move forward. I'm not even sure if I can without him.

There it is again. That pain in my chest, which only seems to grow more and more debilitating with each and every step I take that brings me further and further away from him. It makes me cry; something I've been doing a lot lately. It makes me wonder how he's feeling, does he miss me, does he feel like he's lost a part of himself like I do, does he hurt. I close my eyes and feel the cold chill of a tear slide down my face. I can't think about him being hurt, I won't. It'll destroy the last bit of sanity I have left, and then I'll be left with nothing. Nothing but the sad, brutal reality that I was losing what might possibly be my one shot at true love and that it was entirely me fault. I was basically choosing to be alone and unhappy out of fear. I was my own worst enemy.

As I hand over my ticket to the lady in the striped burgundy suit, I find myself wishing silently for a sign, for something, anything, to stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life. And then I heard it.

Amidst the crowd, a voice shouted out, "Bella!"

I closed my eyes and slowly turned in the direction my name had been called. I knew that voice. I knew it better than any other voice in the whole world. It was his voice. I smile lightly to myself, he's nowhere near me but I can already feel him. He does that to me. I take a deep breath and I open my eyes, and as I do, I see him.

I also see a sign.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, there you have it, the beginning of my new story. I hope you liked it and that you like the following chapters, when I get them posted. I will be posting chapters as often as I can for this story, "Leave Out All The Rest," "Forks," and the three other fics I intend to start up and post, hopefully soon. Also, for those of you who don't know I have a twitter link on my account, which has not been updated yet, but as soon as I get more chapters posted, I will be back on there regularly, and you can track my progress on writing chapter's, see stories or books I recommend for reading, or just hear my ramblings, not unlike what I'm doing now, only less wordy. (Laughs). My new stance on updating, is that I will update when I can, in the past I have driven myself mad over updating once or twice a week and I'd really like to keep my sanity this time around. I'm sure I have more to say, but I just lost my train of thought, so… thank you for reading, If you liked the epilogue and want to see what comes next, add this story to your alerts, or fav it, and review's are always appreciated.<strong>_

_**Thanks Again!**_

_**Dabab91**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_So, here is the first chapter, I hope you like it. I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, or added this story to their alerts. It's really great to know that people are interested in this story, so thank you. This chapter did come out a bit different than I'd originally intended but I'm still going to make it work with my original plan for how Emmett and Bella's relationship picks up._**

**_However, I want to let you know beforehand, that this story starts out with Edward and Bella, but you can see in this chapter why that will change. Short A/N at the end of the chapter, please read it._**

**_Okay, here it is, I hope you like it._**

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended_**

* * *

><p>CH.1<p>

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

I've never really given much thought to what true love was. I'd never really had any reason to. When I was four, my parents divorced, and to this day I still cannot understand why. I'd always thought they'd loved each other, I mean, they'd always said they did, but for whatever reason that just wasn't enough. Of course when you're young, the best solution to finding answers is to, flat out, ask questions. So I did, and that only confused me more. My father told me that he still loved my mother but things were, "complicated," and my mother, well, she said that she loved my father but that she "needed to be free." But I always thought that love was supposed to be this all powerful force that consumes your every being, and that there was nothing more powerful than that. Yet, they still divorced, and since then my father is still single, and my mother has remarried, and now that I'm older, I'm still confused. I mean, yeah, I get it; they'd loved each other for a moment in time and now that love has died out and they've both moved on, but that's what confuses me the most. Is love just a onetime deal? If you lose it, can you get it back? Is it eternal? Is there such a thing as an all consuming love? Are we just fooling ourselves, by believing that there is? Or, are we all just meant to settle for a love that is safe, with fewer emotions?

Okay… so I've given it more thought than I'd previously let on, it's just that right now, I'm seeing this guy, and we've been together for awhile, and he's just… amazing. He's kind, intelligent, attentive, a gentleman for the most part, successful, driven, and well… he's really, really, good looking, I mean ridiculously good looking. It's like some freaky scientist decided to create the perfect male specimen to use as some hot sex toy, and gave him perfect… everything, from head to toe. Now, I'm sure that sounds like some incredibly farfetched idea, but if you could see this man, you'd understand what I'm talking about. So, naturally, that raises some questions about how I, Bella Swan of the small town of Forks, Washington, could land such a perfect man. The answer is… I have no fucking clue. Pardon my language, it's just that being with Edward, that's his name, is just another thing to add to my very long list of things that confuse me. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a good looking young woman, I've got a decent body, a nice face, guys have told me I have beautiful brown eyes, and I've got long waist length mahogany hair, a lot of guys would find me attractive, sure, but, I just never fully understood why he did. Sure, he says that I'm special, and am like no girl he's ever met, and that I'm real, and that I'm a natural beauty, and how he loves that he never knows what it is I'm thinking, and that he loves me, but I don't know. Yes, if anyone were to ask me if I loved Edward, I would say yes, because that is the truth, it's just, sometimes I feel like he doesn't like me for me, the real me, the me under the surface, which to be fair, is not his fault, it's mine because I never show anyone that side of myself. On the outside, the side that everyone sees, I'm this soft spoken, quiet, always reserved, and never spontaneous girl, and yes, for the most part, I am those things but there is more to me than that. If you've been following along with my crazy rambling for this long, than you can surely see that I'm more than that. On the inside, right beneath the surface, the side that no one sees, I'm loud, witty, funny, a dreamer, I'm complex, complicated, I'm not always so reserved, and I desire. I just don't know how to express that side of myself, and once again, that is not Edward's fault, it just that, I guess that I thought that if Edward were it for me, if he was that one who was going to make me feel that 'true love' than I'd be able to show him all of me, fully and completely, but I can't.

Edward makes me happy, he makes me feel loved, and those nights where he holds me after we've made love, he makes me feel like I could love him forever, but sometimes, I just feel like there could be more, for both of us. As I've stated before, Edward is amazing, and could have any girl in the world, he shouldn't have to settle for a girl who isn't even able to give him all of who she is, and to be honest, there's still so much I really don't know about him. When I met Edward, he was everything then that he is now. I was just finishing my third year of college in Seattle, Washington, not far from my home, he was finishing his fourth, and a mutual friend had introduced us. Now, although nothing really happened the first time we'd met, as he was seeing someone else at the time, even though she lived back in Chicago, Illinois, where he'd grew up, and where his family still resided. I admit, I was attracted to him, and I truly enjoyed talking to him, and he'd even said that he'd enjoyed talking to me, but like I said, nothing happened. However, we did still talk from time to time, whenever we would run into one another, and throughout my break, prior to my final year, I can say that we'd become somewhat like friends. Of course that all changed when he and his long time girlfriend broke up, not too long after I'd started my final year at college. He'd never really told me why they broke up and I never had the guts to ask, all I know is that slowly, I began seeing more and more of him.

He'd recently taken a job at this advertising company in Seattle, choosing to stay there instead of returning home, which I also didn't quite understand, but didn't question, and he would come visit me at campus, and sometimes ask me to go for coffee, and I really enjoyed spending time with him, so when he asked me to go on a date, I said yes. He took me to a nice Italian restaurant and everything just felt, right. After that we kind of became a steady thing, coffee in the morning's, lunch date's when he could get away from work, and I was out of class, and romantic evening's at his apartment, which we later began sharing, due to his insistence that it would be easier for us to just live under the same roof. I guess that, in a way, that kind of sounds bad, but I really took it as, we were always at one or the other's place, and it was hard for him to have to drive all that way back to his place in the morning's to get ready for work, after he'd spent the night at mine. That makes sense, right? Anyway, things have been great, but, I don't know, it sometimes feels like we're this married couple who have reached that point in the relationship where everything is just easy, and we're just comfortable with one another. Then there's the small little detail about his family. I kind of, sort of, know almost nothing about them, and we've been dating for almost a year. Now it's not like I haven't asked, it's just, other than him telling me that his dad's a doctor and his mother is a designer and event planner, I just know that he has a sister named Alice who's married to a guy named Jasper, and a brother named Emmett who used to play football. After that, he doesn't really talk about them, or his home, and, I don't know, I guess I just thought that I should have met them, or at least spoken to one of them by now, but I've never pressed the matter, before.

That is what brings me to my current dilemma. Last week, I graduated, and walked away from college life with a degree in English Literature, and although I would normally already be looking for a job where I can put my degree to some use, I am currently packing for a two or possibly three week vacation to Chicago, where I will be staying with, and meeting Edward's family. Now, if you are wondering how this sudden twist in events happened I'll tell you. Just before graduation, Edward's mother, Esme, called to remind him that his grandfathers birthday was coming up and that she'd been playing with the idea that she would plan a family reunion around the same time since everyone would be there anyway, and it was a perfect chance for them all to visit. That makes sense, right? Well, of course Edward said he would be there, even though he has never given any indication that he was close to his family, but he shocked the hell out of me by asking if I would go with him. Now, don't think badly of me, but I really, really wanted to say no, my reason for this is that I am scared out of my mind. I know, practically nothing about his family, he never speaks about them, and now, I'm supposed to meet, almost the entire family, it's like being dropped into a hornet's nest, I have no clue what to expect.

Edward of course, assures me that everything will be fine, and has even seemed really happy about going. Of course, that was another thing to add to what I now call, "The list of confusing things." Yes… I'm a dork. Edward has already spoken with his boss and given how well he's been doing at the company, he's going to be allowed vacation time as long as his boss can get a hold of him, and if Esme decides to have the reunion and we need to extend the trip for another week or two, then he will basically be working from his computer. So the plan pretty much goes like this, Edward and I will be flying out first thing in the morning and should arrive in Chicago early to mid afternoon, where he will be introducing me to his family before helping get everything set up for his grandfather's big 70th birthday extravaganza this up-coming weekend, so four days from now, and Esme will also be letting us know whether or not she has decided yet, that way Edward can contact his boss as soon as possible. Pretty simple, huh? I hear the front door close down the hall, alerting me to the fact that Edward's home.

"Bella, I'm home." He called out from the living room, where I can hear him place his briefcase down on the coffee table.

"How was work?" I ask as I make my way into the living room.

"Long." He said giving me a glimpse of his crooked smile before giving me a quick peck on the lips and removing his suit jacket. Did I mention that I sometimes felt like we were an old married couple?

"Oh, well then you should really get some rest, because we have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow." I spoke softly.

"Or, we could just…" He smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmm," I feigned thought. "We could… but we really need to finish packing."

Edward groaned and pouted. "We can pack afterwards."

"You are so cute when you beg." I laughed.

"Please." Edward begged playfully, "I swear I'll pack everything after."

I put on my best thoughtful face, but I was smiling too much to make him think I wouldn't go for it. "Okay."

"Yes!" He exclaimed as he lifted me over his shoulder and carried me down the hall.

Now, don't get me wrong, Edward and I may be like an old married couple but that doesn't count for our sex life. He's… really, really good at what he does. I mean, really good; he has a work ethic, and is so good with his hands, with these long slender fingers, that play me like an instrument. As with everything else, he's attentive, big, caring, huge, tender, thick, sweet, and has serious length. Did I mention that he's got some serious equipment? Edward. Great? Yes. However, I feel like he's always holding back, as if I'm fragile and going to break, and given my 'outside' personality, I'm too nervous to tell him, that, sometimes, I just want him to let loose and unleash the beast I see him holding back every time we're together. I'm mean, I love making love to him, but if I'm not too blunt in saying this, sometimes, I really just want to fuck.

"Oh, fuck." Edward moans out, releasing inside of me after bringing me over the edge of my own orgasm. "Oh, baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too." I say in uneven breaths. Edward lays hovered above me for a moment longer, trying to catch his breath, before pulling out, causing us both to hiss at the sensitivity of our now very tender body parts. He got up from the bed and slipped into the bathroom for a moment to discard the used condom, he'd been wearing. We may live together, and seem like a married couple, but children haven't even registered on our radar yet, which is weird given that I'd always wanted children before I met Edward. So, you could say that we are always safe.

"Okay, get to packin' mister." I said lazily, as Edward emerged from the bathroom in all his naked glory. He smirked, his famous smirk, before climbing back into bed and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close to him.

"I will soon I promise, just let me hold you a little bit longer." His smooth, velvety voice sounded like music to my ears, and not moments later, a found myself drifting off to sleep.

When I awaken, I find myself still in Edward's arms, but can see from where I lay, that he's finished packing everything for the trip.

"Edward?" I say gently running my hand through his messy bronze sex hair.

"Hmm," He mumbles sleepily.

"It's time to go," I press my lips to his neck, and trail up to his jaw. "We have a flight to catch."

"We're going to miss it if you keep doing that."

I giggled at that. "Just wanted to make sure you were awake."

"Oh, I'm awake." He pulled my body close to his just to show me just how awake he really was.

So, yes, we made love again, before we showered, dressed, and headed for the airport, but really, can you blame me?

After we had boarded the airplane, most of the flight was spent in comfortable silence. I'd asked Edward a few questions about his family, and he'd easily told me more than he'd ever told me before, like how he was named after his grandfather on his mother's side, Edward Masen, whose birthday we'd be attending, and that his grandfather, and grandmother, Elizabeth, have been happily married for fifty years. I found that really sweet, and kind of amazing. He told me a few other things, so it wasn't a whole lot but it was more than ever before, and for just a second… I thought that maybe this trip would really be good for us, that maybe it would bring us closer, and I could learn more about the man I was with.

We arrived in Chicago some hours later and before we'd collected our luggage Edward called for a cab to come pick us up at the airport. He'd decided before we'd left that it would be best to just take a cab to his parent's home instead of renting a vehicle, since his parents had kept his old car, he would just use that while we were here. After placing our luggage into the trunk of the cab and climbing into the back, we set off towards Edward's childhood home. Chicago was something, very different from Seattle, and I couldn't wait for the chance to wander around the city. I made a note to ask Edward to show me around later on, but for now, I just enjoyed the cab ride. Now, it was a bit of a drive to the Cullen's home, not too long really, just longer than I'd thought, but the city was quite large so it figures that it would be a bit of a ways. However, when we finally did reach the Cullen home, I was blown away. The place was huge, and beautiful. I climbed out of the cab while Edward paid, and he and the driver began unloading our bags. I was simply stunned.

"You grew up here?" I asked Edward in disbelief, "This place is amazing."

"Yeah." Edward shrugged.

"Why did you ever leave it?" I asked.

"I needed a change." He said quietly. "Good thing though."

"Yeah," I gazed at him curiously. "Why?"

He smiled his crooked smile. "Because if I had stayed here, then I would had never have met you."

I blushed lightly, unable to hold back a smile. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess that a large, beautiful, white, mansion, pales in comparison."

"You have no idea." He brought his face close to mine and looked at me with a very serious expression. "Now, come, let me show you the house."

Edward took my hand and led me into the beautiful white palace, made up of fine architecture and many windows. The inside was even more amazing than the outside. The house consisted of three stories. The first, held the garage, living room, family room, sunroom, an office, and a bathroom. The second floor consisted of the kitchen, dining room, a loft, another office, an incredibly large patio with stairs leading into the backyard, and two bedrooms, Esme and Carlisle's being one of them, and the other a guest room. Then finally, there was the third floor, which consisted of Edward's room, Alice's room, Emmett's room, a guest room, another loft and four bathrooms, three of which were in each of their bedrooms, and the fourth was down the hall. Once again, this place was huge. Every room had a different design to it, but it all flowed so easily. This place was like an oasis, its own little spot in the world.

During the tour, I'd taken notice that Edward's family was not there, but he'd soon told me that they'd all been expected to be out running errands and should be returning soon. So, we'd decided to start unpacking until they got home. Edward led me back to his bedroom, which he'd shown me only briefly during the tour, and I was amazed to find, from what he told me, that it was still the same way he'd left it. His room was big, as with the rest of the house, and two of the four walls were completely made up of glass, making it seem so… open, and light. There were books and CD's scattered all across the room, but even then the room was so spacious that it didn't look a mess. He had a large bed with an iron wrought bed frame, and in the farthest corner of the room directly in front of a spectacular view of the land surrounding the house, was a Steinway grand piano.

"You play?' I asked shocked, having never been made aware of that. It does explain why he's so good with his hands though.

"Uh, I used to." He answered vaguely.

"Used to," I hedged. "Like don't anymore, or can't anymore."

He furrowed his brow, looking thoughtful. "A little bit of both."

"Do you think you could, maybe, play for me sometime?" I asked quietly.

"I uh…" I was prepared to say never mind, as the look on his face showed me that he wasn't happy with the question, but before I could, we'd both heard voices coming from the second floor. Without word, Edward took my hand and led me downstairs towards the kitchen where I could see five people putting away groceries in the kitchen. For a moment, I just watched them. They hadn't noticed me or Edward in the doorway yet, and I was just fascinated at how they all interacted with one another. There was an older couple, at least older than the others, but they still looked pretty young, the man had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, and the woman had shoulder length caramel colored hair and green eyes, and she was as beautiful as the man was handsome. It took me a moment, mainly due to their youthful looks, to place that they were actually Edward's parents. He was a perfect combination of the two of them. The other three were two young women, one with short black hair and green eyes that mirrored Edward's, the other was a knockout with blonde hair and blue eyes, and the young man was a very handsome blonde with shoulder length hair and blue eyes that matched the other woman's. From the little that Edward had told me, I was able to conclude that these three were Alice, her husband Jasper, and his twin sister Rosalie. I'd only learned about Rosalie on the plane ride over.

What fascinated me was that they all just seemed so at ease with each other, laughing, smiling, and joking around. Growing up an only child, interaction like that was something I'd never really had. Before that moment, I'd never really realized that was something I'd missed out on.

Edward cleared his throat, making the others aware of our presence.

"Edward!" Esme, Carlisle, and Alice all shouted happily, before making their way over to greet him with numerous hugs. Rosalie, said 'hello,' lightly, but didn't do much more than that, and Jasper just watched the others until the opportunity came for him to give Edward a handshake and half hug, the 'man hug' I believe it's called.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet, Bella," Edward said, holding my hand with one hand, and gesturing towards me with the other. "Bella, this is my family."

"Hello." I said with a small wave.

Everyone greeted me kindly, Alice and Esme had even hugged me, which I hadn't been expecting.

Esme pulled back from our hug and gave me a quick once over. "Oh, let me have a look at you. Oh dear, you are every bit as beautiful as Edward said you were, and I can't wait to get to know you better now that we have finally met."

"Oh," I blushed looking over to Edward who had a bright smile on his face.

"So mom," Edward started. "Have you given any thought to whether or not you'll be going through with the reunion?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I have, and we will."

"Okay," Edward nodded in return, before pulling out his cell phone. "I'll just call my boss and let him know, Bella will you be alright in here while I make this call?"

Rosalie snickered. "We're not going to hurt your girlfriend Edward."

"I'll be fine." I laughed.

"Okay," He smiled and left the room.

"Thank you so much for having me," I said to the others after Edward left. "I'm really happy to finally meet you all."

"We are happy to have you Bella." Carlisle said warmly. After he spoke, the sound of the front door closing downstairs caught everyone's attention, and Carlisle spoke again. "Ah, Emmett's home."

"Hey, where is everyone?" A booming voice called out from downstairs, and it was unlike anything I'd ever heard before, like power and playfulness all rolled into one.

"In the kitchen." Esme called back, and I could hear as Emmett made his way upstairs and into the kitchen.

I was still standing off to the side of the doorway, so he'd walked right passed me and I couldn't see his face, only his back, and he was a large man, tall and extremely muscled with a head of short, curly brown, hair. He greeted everyone as if he hadn't seen them in years, and everyone just seemed to be even happier than they already were with him in the room.

"Emmett." Carlisle spoke gaining his sons attention.

"Yeah Dad?" God, that voice.

"I'd like to introduce you to Bella Swan," Carlisle said coming to stand next to me. "Edward's girlfriend."

Emmett turned and faced me for the first time since he'd entered the room, and I froze immediately. He was… wow. I'm at a loss for words. He was beautiful. Looking into his hypnotizing blue eyes, I saw nothing but kindness, warmth, and something I couldn't quite make out. His features were so unlike anything I'd seen before, two dimples lined his cheeks giving him an almost childlike quality, but there was no doubt that he was all man.

He gave me a heart stopping smile, and I swear, for a moment I couldn't breathe. "Well, Hello Bella, I'm Emmett, Edward's older brother."

Holy shit! I am in so much trouble. At least, those were my thoughts as I lifted my hand out to his, which he'd extended for me to shake. The second he held my hand in his my whole body warmed and I shivered slightly, before saying a breathless, "Hello."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so what did you think?<em>**

**_I changed a bit up from my original concept but still know how I want this to play out. I am letting you know now that this will be a gradual building relationship between Emmett and Bella, as you can see there is definitely attraction there but it's a tough situation. But I promise it will be worth it._**

**_Also I have created a small "Announcement" section on my profile so that I don't have to do author's notes that are too long, and so that I don't have to post authors notes in the form of chapters. So this way you can be made aware of any progress regarding my stories, by just going on to my profile._**

**_Thanks you for reading. Much luv!_**

**_Daba91_**


End file.
